


This and That

by ELG



Category: Castle
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELG/pseuds/ELG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Esposito mid-first time....</p><p>Takes place in an AU where there is no Jenny, obviously, as she is much too adorable for Ryan to ever cheat on her, and because Ryan is a nice chap and not a cheating cheater who cheats (even with someone as hot as Javier).</p>
            </blockquote>





	This and That

Of all the things that Kevin Ryan had ever expected to enjoy in his life, having a large cock shoved up his ass by a super-fit ex-special forces guy had come absolutely nowhere on any imaginary list. But the fact remained that he _was_ enjoying it, very much, and perhaps that was because the super-fit ex-special forces guy was Javier Esposito, and the large cock had only got to the shoving stage after nigh on an hour of preparation that had involved maddeningly careful teasing, kissing, fondling, touching, stroking, stretching, lubricating, and gentle, gentle nudges that had made him want to scream ‘More! God! More, now!’ like something out of a bad porno.

Which was probably why the question he had been asking at the moment of truth had not been ‘Why am I letting my apparently straight partner shove his cock inside my apparently straight ass?’ but ‘Holy Mary, Mother of God why doesn’t Javi get _on_ with it already?’ 

“Are you okay?” Esposito asked huskily, slowing down again and nibbling his ear in a way that made Ryan want to whimper like a fourteen year-old girl.

“If you ask me that again I may have to shoot you.”

“It just looks like you’re in pain.”

“Trust me, this is not my pain face.”

“You’re not seeing the…mechanics end. I don’t see how _this_ going into…well… _that_ , doesn’t hurt.”

On another day Ryan might have objected to the way Esposito’s ‘this’ was made to sound so damned enormous and his ‘that’ was made to sound so damned tiny, but it seemed important not to let his partner get sidetracked. “I’m not. In pain. What I am is running out of patience.”

Esposito muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Bossy bottom…I always knew it…’ for which Ryan would definitely have to get him later when he wasn’t doing…Oh God… _that_! He made a whimpering burbling ecstatic noise that made Esposito smirk in a way that was downright maddening. “Like that, eh?”

Ryan swallowed hard and tried for insouciance. “It was okay.”

“Just okay?” Esposito made as if to pull out and Ryan said hastily, “Better than okay much better than okay please don’t stop doing…ohgodyes…that…that _yes_ …!”

The next few minutes were mostly thrusting, but targeted, perfectly, exquisitely targeted thrusting of the kind that made Ryan want to promise Esposito anything at all if he would just keep doing what he was doing. When Esposito added to the symphony of sensations already jangling through Ryan’s body by starting to stroke his aching cock, he did actually shriek.

“Bro, you sound like a fourteen year old girl,” Esposito smirked.

“No, I don’t.”

“Trust me, you really do.” 

Esposito bent down and kissed him on the mouth and Ryan realized that was their first proper kiss. There had been nibbling of his neck and licking of his nipples and kisses on his body, but up until now their mouths hadn’t really touched – which was probably a good thing, because electricity was now coursing through his veins. He wrapped his arms around Esposito’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss, not caring that it pulled that cock even deeper inside him and made him stretch and moan. Esposito forgot about not hurting him for a moment too and just devoured his mouth, fingers carding his hair, tongues duelling, spit and tongue and lust and hunger and then slow, slow passionate kisses that made Ryan let out the kind of long, trembling sigh that wouldn’t have been out of place in a bodice ripper. He could just _imagine_ the teasing if Castle had ever heard that sigh. Then Esposito’s mouth was on his neck, biting and sucking and Ryan was moaning and arching and it was all getting way too Barbara Cartland and yet neither of them seemed to be able to stop.

Esposito came up for air, somehow managing to balance on one elbow and hold Ryan’s mouth a breath away from his own – the guy really did have amazing stomach muscles and iron self control, but although the six pack was holding up perfectly, the self-control was definitely crumbling now. Ryan was pleased to see that Esposito’s brown eyes looked black, pupils blown, and as he came in for another crushing kiss, he was thrusting with less control and more desperation. Hard and impossibly deep, gripping his wrists and pinning them, biting anywhere he could reach, slamming Ryan into the bedhead, and it hurt so damned good that it sent shivers of pleasure through every single nerve in Ryan’s body. He wrapped his legs around Esposito and pulled him in even deeper, adding his impetus to each thrust, wanting them to fuse together like a really dangerous chemistry experiment.

There were a few tangled moments of his body being absolutely hammered and singing with the pain and pleasure of it, and then Esposito came with an inarticulate strangled sound and Ryan sort of whited out for a minute. When he came to, he was jammed up against the wall, blissed out on the orgasm of a lifetime, every nerve shivering where his body had been left so over-sensitized with pleasure, with Esposito still inside him, and both of them gasping for air and gazing into each other’s eyes with a kind of shock, wondering how they had gone from _that_ to _this_ and, given how damned combustible _this_ had turned out to be, how they had ever managed to stay so long on _that_.

“Are you okay?” Esposito breathed again, guilt and anxiety in his eyes. Ryan remembered that although as far as he was concerned they were nothing but equals, Esposito was such a natural protector that he probably thought it was his job to keep Ryan safe at all times. Even in bed. There was a dangerous moment here where everything could go wrong forever and Esposito would never look him in the eye again, feeling as if he had overpowered him, or bullied him, or lost control in a way that was abusive, letting it eat away at him until the friendship was gone and one or both of them was looking for a transfer.

Quickly, Ryan said, “Do I not _look_ okay?”

Esposito winced. “I got a little –”

“Creative? Trust me. I liked it. The ecstatic moans and whimpers should probably have tipped you off to that little fact – you being a detective and all.”

Relief swept over Esposito’s face and he looked away quickly to hide it. “Should have known you’d be the kinky type. You can never trust the quiet ones – even when they went to Catholic school.”

“ _Especially_ when we went to Catholic school,” Ryan assured him, and suddenly it was all okay again. The balance was back and they could find the banter, even here, with Esposito’s outsized cock in his still-burning ass.

“Sorry, bro,” Esposito said, easing out of him as carefully as if Ryan were made of glass. “I was hoping we could keep it on the down-low but that can’t be happening now.”

Ryan blinked in confusion. “Why not?”

“Cause – a, the way I just lost it, you’re going to be walking funny for a week, and b, you’ve got so many hickeys on your neck you look like you’ve been dating Robert Pattinson.”

“Edward Cullen’s the vampire. Robert Pattinson isn’t, as far as I’m aware, an emo blood-sucking fiend, just an actor.”

“Same difference,” Esposito shrugged. “The point is, Beckett’s going to make you as my boyfriend from a hundred yards away.”

 _Boyfriend_. Ryan tried not to gape because he had been thinking this was just a one-off…thing. Javier Esposito being so emphatically the kind of guy who didn’t have a boyfriend, even if he was the kind of guy who turned out to be incredibly good in bed even with a fuck-buddy. It was embarrassing just how warm and tingly that word made him feel – exactly like a fourteen year old girl who had just had a valentine from her schoolyard crush. 

It was an effort to throw off that casual: “Could have been a girl giving me the love-bites.”

“Bro, you have bruises _everywhere_ ….” 

Esposito’s fingers were tracing them tenderly, and he looked guilty again at just how completely he had claimed every inch of Ryan’s skin. Ryan had no intention of telling him that he could claim any part of him any time and any way he liked because that had been the most mind-blowing sex he had ever had in his life. That was definitely not a thought to share or else he would end up being Esposito’s slave. He really needed to try to play it a little cool so Esposito believed he had to exert himself a little if he wanted to get Ryan into bed again. Not just snap his fingers. As those fingers traced a tender line up his thigh, Ryan had to swallow hard, because, damn, Esposito really would only have to snap his fingers and Ryan would be begging for it and Esposito would become too smug to bear.

“Beckett won’t be looking everywhere.”

“Castle will. He’ll follow you into the men’s room to check for ass bruises. The man has no shame.”

“Castle can keep away from my ass,” Ryan said primly, as if he was still a good Catholic boy and had not just indulged in an enormous amount of sin.

Esposito gave him a predatory smile, looking impossibly handsome and maddeningly smug. “Damned right, he can. This ass is mine now.”

“Still mine.”

“Can you bite it? Because I can. That makes it mine.”

Ryan yelped and then whimpered and then made a soft little moan because that was something else he had never expected to enjoy – having Javier Esposito nibbling his ass, yet, somehow, it seemed that whatever Esposito did to his body, his treacherous, disloyal body decided to really, really like so much that all it wanted was for Esposito to do it again. Which he was dumb enough to say aloud, making him, as Esposito pointed out, smugly, his slave for life. 

On the plus side, Esposito did do it again, just the way Ryan’s body liked it. And then, he did it a whole lot more, and Ryan decided that maybe there were many, many worse things than being Javier Esposito’s slave for life.

##### The End


End file.
